


Pigeons in the Park

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Farfarello watches Nagi feed birds in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigeons in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks to DarkAngelAzrael for the editing. All the remaining mistakes are mine. The lyrics Farfarello sings are from “Poisoning Pigeons in the Park” by Tom Lehrer.

Nagi’s book lay closed on the park bench beside him. It was rainy, but he had come to the park because he wanted to be alone. It wasn’t really surprising that his teammates didn’t respect that. He felt Farfarello’s eye on him. Nagi kept a telekinetic shell around himself, but didn’t turn around. Farfarello’s presence behind him felt like a fuzzy shadow of kinetic possibilities. At least Farfarello was being quiet. 

“Is it poisoned?” Farfarello asked as Nagi tossed another hunk of bread at the waiting, cooing pigeons. Farfarello sang, in English. “’When they see us coming, the birdies all try and hide, but they still go for peanuts when coated with cyanide.’”

Quiet. Right. “No,” Nagi huffed.

“Just bread?”

“Just bread.”

“Why?”

There was a pause. If it wasn’t for the way that Farfarello asked, Nagi might not have answered. But Farfarello didn’t sound mocking or demanding, just quietly curious. “I like them.”

“You don’t like anything,” Farfarello replied. 

Nagi laughed. Or came as close as he ever got to laughing anyway. “People hate them. They think they’re dirty and stupid. Or even dangerous because they carry disease. But they survive.”

“Ah. They remind you of yourself,” Farfarello said. Then he corrected himself. “Of the way people used to see you. It’s not like that anymore, you know? Not since Crawford caught you, cleaned you up, and ran a brush through your fluffy hair.” 

“I know,” Nagi answered. He didn’t bother to deny it. And he would never go back to being the way he was before again. He would make sure of it. 

“No one sent me to check on you,” Farfarello said, apropos of nothing. “I am here because I want to be.” 

Nagi had no idea what to say to that, so he didn’t bother speaking. Nagi didn’t shove Farfarello away when the man went to sit down either. He even let his shield slip enough that he could feel the warmth of Farfarello’s body along his left side. The afternoon felt warmer, although the sky hadn’t really cleared. Farfarello was quiet for a long time. Long enough that Nagi’s skin started to prickle with anticipation. But Farfarello did not say or do anything annoying, so it wasn’t so bad to have him around. Maybe no one ever wanted to be alone. 

All at once, the head of every single one of the pigeons turned to the side. The snapping sounds of all of their necks cracking sounded like popcorn popping. Suddenly they were surrounded by dozens of dead pigeons. 

“I don’t need cyanide,” Nagi said quietly. 

Farfarello howled with laughter and moved to put his arm around Nagi. Nagi let him.


End file.
